


Kiss In The Dark

by Profrock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Overstimulation, Party, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to kiss Dan. Like, a lot. Phil doesn’t know if Dan wants to kiss him back. The obvious answer: have Louise set up a terribly complicated game akin to seven minutes in heaven - but anonymous - and hope for the best. But oh, the best is yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> so... this happened? i really have no excuse nor explanation. have fun, i guess

“Let’s play a game,” Louise announced suddenly. The low hum of conversation in the room came to an abrupt halt, and the air almost stilled as everyone’s head swung towards the woman who had spoken.

“What game?” a voice piped up. It was Tyler.

“I don’t remember what it’s called,” Louise confessed, looking sheepish. “But I do know that rules so -”

“Just explain it,” Connor said, waving her on. Louise beamed.

“Okay, so. Everyone stays in their spot in the room, and then someone - in this case me - turns out the lights. You find the closest person to you and you have to kiss them, until I give the warning and then you go back to your spot and I turn the lights back on.”

“And the point of this is…” PJ asked. Louise shrugged. “What’s the point of anything really? To have fun!”

PJ deliberated for a second before grabbing the nearest bottle of liquor and downing three gulps. He shivered and cracked his neck, setting the bottle back down. “I’m in.”

Louse clapped excitedly.

Dan glanced around, taking stock of the rest of the room: Felix and Marzia giggled and moved to the bed, Marzia settling into her boyfriend’s lap. Chris waggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue, though Dan really didn’t expect anything less from him. Tyler shrugged form his place on the floor, leaning back on his hands and glancing around. Troye and Connor shared a glance and a shrug; they were in too. 

Charlie looked up from the glass he had been nursing all night, his eyes blown wide in what could have been panic and a blush creeping into his cheeks. “I’m - I’m gonna not? If that’s okay…?” Louise waved a hand. “Just sit on the bed if you don’t want to play, hun.” Charlie scuttled over, joining the cuddling couple.

“Fuck it let’s do this,” Caspar said,tossing his hands in the air dramatically. Joe mumbled something that sounded vaguely affirmative as well, downing the drink in his hand. “Ditto,” Marcus pitched in.

“Tom? Dan? Phil?” Louise asked, turning shining eyes onto the three men who had remained mute.

“Uhhh, thanks but no,” Tom said, bouncing onto the quickly-crowding bed.

Phil looked deep in thought, considering, before he finally reached a verdict and shook his head. He offered an apologetic smile to whoever cared enough and sat down on the second bed in the room, settling back against the pillows. Dan watched him, turning the game over in his mind. On one hand, Dan really didn’t have any business being all up in the seven other boys’ business. On the other, he was just drunk enough that the idea of kissing someone - anyone, really - was definitely appealing, consequences be damned.

“Fuck it. Yolo and all that, right?” Dan muttered, peeling his eyes away from Phil and flicking them up to Louise. 

“That’s the spirit, but not the wording I’d use,” Louise said, giggling. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Everyone who’s playing, close your eyes and I’ll guide you into a circle.” Dan’s eyes slid shut and he felt Louise’s hands on his shoulders, and he stumbled forward where she directed him. He tapped an idle tune on his leg with his fingers. He wasn’t _scared,_  exactly, just… apprehensive. Yeah. That’s the word.

“Okay,” Louise said, her voice dropping low in a faux announcer voice. “The lights are going off in five, four, three, two -” Dan’s eyes flew open at the click of the light switch, only to be met with pitch black. Before he can even move a muscle strong hands cradle his skull, and Dan’s mouth which was only open to squeak in surprise is suddenly invaded by something soft and warm and wet.

Dan kissed back, more out of surprise than anything else.

His eyes slipped shut instinctively, and his hands twitched unsurely at his sides. His mind was reeling, occupied solely by the lips on his and the sweet, masculine, familiar smell sweeping his senses.

Louise’s voice, harsh when compared to the soft sounds of skin on skin occupying Dan’s ears cut through the haze in his mind, bringing him back to reality with a jarring thump.

“Lights back on in five-” Whoever was kissing Dan became more fervent, the hands cupping Dan’s cheeks squeezing harder and Dan had to funnel most of his remaining scattered thought process into just staying upright.

“Four, three, two-” Dan swore he saw a flash of a toothy grin when the hands and mouth disappeared, and he brought one hand up to feel at his red-bitten lips.

The lights startled him and he jumped, squinting in the bright room. He glanced around quickly, wondering who that could have been. Most of the other players were simply too short to have been the one; whoever had grabbed Dan had been of about Dan’s own height - six feet at least. Dan swept his gaze back across the room, tuning out the giggly chatter between the other participants and spectators.

Dan’s eyes tripped across the room, finally flicking, almost habitually, to Phil.

Phil either could read Dan’s mind or had already been staring, and his lips quirked up in a smile when he noticed Dan watching. Dan smiled back, tentatively. Phil sure was breathing heavy, and his lips were redder than usual - not that Dan spent a lot of time staring at his best friend’s lips, it was just really noticeable against his pale complexion.

Dan’s heart plummeted into his shoes, bungee jumping back up to lodge in his throat.

Phil was tall enough, his hands were big enough, and that damn smirk was looking pretty self-satisfied. Dan’s eyes widened, so many thoughts and feeling flitting through his head it was almost a relief when Louise’s voice called out “second round, guys!”

Dan cast his eye across Phil’s body, trying to commit his outfit to memory: his teal button-up shirt; jeans with the zip undone; no belt.

Dan was ready this time, his hands flying up to grasp the shoulders of whoever pounced on him. He slid his hands around, trailing his fingers over the person’s neck. Collared shirt, check.

He crept his eyes down the person’s - boy’s - chest, gripping his belt loops and dragging him closer to Dan. No belt, also check.

It wasn’t until Louise starts counting down that Dan executed his final move, sliding his hands around to grope at the boy’s crotch. The other boy gasped in surprise and pulled back, but Dan grinned.

The boy’s fly was down.

He really wasn’t sure what to do with this information, determinedly not looking at Phil. Louise allowed barely any time for conversation to start up before she announced the third and final round. “Off in three, two, one!”

Dan kissed back the second lips were on his, stumbling backwards slightly from the force of Phil’s assault. He carded his fingers through Phil’s hair, gripping and tugging slightly when Phil slotted a thigh between Dan’s legs for Dan to grind down on. Dan shuddered out a moan when he felt Phil’s fingers slip underneath his shirt to stroke teasingly at the skin of his stomach, before climbing higher to rub over one of Dan’s nipples. Dan gasped and arched his back, Phil’s lips leaving his to suck a line of kisses into the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck, coming to stop on one particular spot that had Dan smacking his hand to his mouth and biting down on his knuckles to refrain from making too much noise.

Dan’s eyes were squeezed so tightly shut he didn’t even realize the lights were back on. He opened them quickly, red rushing to his cheeks.

Everyone else in the room looked scandalized, except for Louise, who Dan could swear flashed a wink and a knowing smile Phil’s way. Phil paid their audience no mind, continuing to suck a bruise into Dan’s neck even when Dan tried to push him away.

“Phil, you - oh!” Dan’s complaint cut out when Phil bit down on his neck and tweaked his nipple and ground his thigh up into the rather obviously bulge in Dan’s pants, all at the same time.

“Get a fucking room,” Chris cried out, whereas Tyler just wolf whistled.

“Yours if you don’t shut up,” Phil retorted, but he was grinning. Dan’s head spun.

Phil tried to step back but Dan clung on, growling in Phil’s ear. “If you leave me here like this I swear to god no one will ever find your body. You’re going to take me back to our room, fuck me until I can’t breathe, and then bring me champagne and strawberries so we can talk about what this means.”

“Pushy pushy,” Phil laughed, but his eyes were dark. Louise shoved them out of her room and into the hallway. “I want no details on what happens use a condom and have fun!” she called, slamming the door behind her.

“Only one? Who does she take me for?” Phil murmured, backing Dan against the wall and slotting their lips together again.

“Fucking get me back to our room and fucking _fuck_  me,” Dan complained breathlessly. Phil chuckled and picked Dan up, Dan’s legs around Phil’s hips and Phil’s hands cupping his ass.

“Whatever you say, princess,” he said with a smirk, kissing Dan until he was too breathless to complain, or really do much else but moan Phil’s name.

Phil surged forward, pinning Dan quite effectively between himself and the wall, peppering his face in an onslaught of kisses. Dan gasped out when his back slammed into the wall, unhooking his legs from Phil’s waist and sliding to the floor. Phil pressed his thigh into Dan’s crotch and Dan moaned, canting his hips into the blissful friction Phil provided him with.

“Did -” Dan gasped out, tapering off into a yelp when Phil pressed his face into Dan’s neck, licking over the impressive bruise that was already forming. Dan took a deep breath in, trying to gather his flyaway thoughts. “Did you really have Louise organize a fucking _teenager’s party game_  so you could shag me? What happened to - to using your fucking _words_?”

Phil grinned, dragging his tongue in a thick stripe up the side of Dan’s neck, making the younger boy shake. Phil nibbled Dan’s ear, toying with the black metal stud with his tongue. “But where’s the fun in that?”

He dragged Dan froward, all but tossing him onto the immaculately-made hotel bed. Dan grunted, crawling backwards up the bed as Phil advanced, unbuttoning and shucking off his own shirt before starting on Dan’s.

“You see,” Phil said, all matter-of-fact even as he brought his face level with Dan’s nipple, teasing the nub with his lips and teeth. “It was a shot in the dark, to be honest.” Dan shuddered and groaned, reaching down to wrestle blindly with the button and zip of his jeans. Phil’s calm hands took over, quickly undoing the garment and shucking it down and off Dan’s legs, peeling off Dan’s socks as well.

“I was going to gauge how you reacted to the first kiss,” Phil kept explaining as he shaped Dan’s cock through his boxers, causing Dan’s hips to kick and his mouth to fall open on a moan.

“If it was a good reaction, I would do it again. See how that went.” Dan groaned in frustration, tossing a hand over his face to hide his eyes as Phil pulled his boxers off and tossed them across the room. Somewhere in the back of Dan’s mind he knew he should probably be terribly self-conscious about the fact that Phil was still in his jeans and completely composed, whereas Dan was a naked moaning mess. But the delicious friction was all he could really focus on, so he didn’t feel shy at all when his mouth fell open on a rough, wrecked moan. 

“And it did go well! Very, in fact.” Dan almost cried when Phil moved his hand away, going over to dig in his bag for what Dan assumed was lube. HIs suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar pop-snap of a cat and a wet sound, followed by cool fingers circling his rim. Dan tossed his head back, his voice breaking on a shout. Phi shushed him. “These walls are thin, you know.”

Dan didn’t give a rat’s fucking _ass_ about the walls. His entire world had narrowed to a singular point, more specifically Phil’s middle finger which was teasing his entrance, pushing with barely not enough force. It was driving Dan _insane_. 

“But honestly, it was Louise’s idea to turn the lights back on unexpectedly. I told her how it went, and that you knew it was me after the second time but still wanted it, but that was all her. Dramatic reveal, and all that.” Dan wanted to fucking murder him.

“Quit fucking talking and put your goddamn fingers in my ass,” he growled out, pushing his hips back onto Phil’s teasing digits.

“Pushy,” Phil tutted, removing his touch from Dan’s body entirely. Dan was ready to scream.

“Philip Michael Lester I swear to god above if you don’t put your fucking fingers in my fucking ass in the next three fucking seconds I _will_ tie you to a chair with that black silk tie I know you packed and get myself off while you watch.” Dan was out of breath by the end of his little out burst, his eyes locked fiercely with Phil’s.

Phil chuckled, leaning in to run his tongue along the shell of Dan’s ear. 

“It really is cute,” he breathed, the warm gust of breath on Dan’s ear and neck sending shivers down his spine. “How you think you’re the one in control of this right now.”

“For the love of -” Dan suck his fingers into his out mouth, quickly and messily lathering them up with saliva. Phil leaned back, eyebrow cocked as Dan reached between his own legs, pressing one finger in with a muffled cry. He quickly built himself up to two, thrusting them in and moaning as hie rocked his hips back, fucking himself on his own hands.

Phil let him, snarling slightly when Dan reached down to tug at his cock with his free hand, but Phil kept his hands and opinions to himself.

Dan’s voice broke, each thrust of his now three fingers inside of himself drawing a high-pitched ‘ah!’ from his parted lips. His hips stuttered and Phil knew Dan was close, reaching down and smoothly flipping the desperate boy onto his front, pulling his ass back so his chest was pressed into the mattress, knees splayed and ass in the air.

Dan blinked as the world around him suddenly turned upside down, and he whined at the loss of stimulation to his leaking cock. 

“If you want to come so badly then,” Phil growled, and Dan shivered with anticipation when he felt Phil’s breath ghosting along the base of his spine, raising goosebumps on Dan’s sweat-slicked skin. “Fine.”

Dan hollered when Phil’s tongue lapped across his hole, biting into the pillow beneath him to muffle the sobs of pure, unadulterated pleasure that Phil’s sinful tongue drew from him.

“Phil, please -” Dan gasped, fisting the sheets beneath him. It was all so good, so, so good, but he wanted to be _fucked_ , damn it. Phil mumbled something in response, the vibrations sending an almost-painful twitch to Dan’s already-aching cock. Phil pushed two fingers into Dan beside his tongue, watching in rapture as Dan’s back arched and he came, come emptying from his cock and staining the once-pristine sheets.

“Oh,” Dan said as soon as the dizzy feeling receded and he could speak again. That had been one of the best orgasms of his _life,_  but he was still kind of disappointed he hadn’t felt Phil’s cock inside of him. They may not have been lovers before that point, but they had seen each other naked a couple of times before and Dan knew Phil was hung. Not that he’d ever actually wanted to do anything about it before that point, but still.

Phil grinned, pulling back from Dan and smacking him lightly across the ass once. 

Dan jolted when he heard the rasp of a zipper and the shift of denim as Phil ridded himself of the rest of his clothes. He cried out in surprise when Phil pulled him back up, onto his chest and knees, pressing his face back into the pillow with a shudder when he felt Phil’s cock line up with his hole.

“I know you wanted it, baby,” Phil murmured, scraping his teeth down Dan’s shoulder. “But do you think you dan take it?” Dan couldn’t even muter up the energy to nod, but he hoped Phil would take the absence of a no as agreement.

Phil chuckled, kneeing Dan’s legs further apart. “Alright then.”

He relished the sound Dan made when Phil slammed in, balls deep, in one fluid motion. He trembled, his voice too shot and brain too fried to even form a coherent word other than ‘fuck.’

“M-move, please, god - just -” Dan rambled, crying out when Phil did, beginning slowly but quickly working up to a punishing pace.

Dan was literally sobbing but this point, tears and sweat soaking the sheets beneath him and Phil’s hips pistoned in and out.

“Oh look at that.” Dan jumped when Phil’s hand wrapped in a loose fist around his member. “You’re already hard again. I think I’m going to make you come a second time. You’d like that, yeah? Screaming and clenching around me as I pound into your tight little ass?”

“Please - n-no,” Dan gasped when Phil started to move his hand. The pleasure was dizzying, but it had plateaued, and Dan doubted he could come again.

Phil grunted, sinking his teeth into his lip as he fought to stave off his own orgasm, determined to feel Dan come while he was inside of him. He changed his angle slightly, baring his teeth in a grin when Dan shrieked Phil’s name.

“Phil, oh god - oh, oh please, Phil, Jesus fucking - Phil!” Dan screamed as he came again, the waves of pleasure surging through his body almost deafening. He could feel his heart beat in his fucking _teeth,_ and he keened when Phil bit down hard on his shoulder, a growl of ‘mine’ escaping his lips before he followed Dan over the edge.

Dan collapsed onto the filthy sheets, not even registering when Phil stood up. Soft hands cleaned the mess off of Dan’s body. Strong, sure arms snaked underneath him, picking him up and carrying him to the other - clean - bed in the room. Dan sunk onto the sheets with a grateful sigh, not even bothering to open his eyes.

He heard Phil rustling about on the other side of the room and tilted his head up, cracking one eye before deciding it wasn’t worth it and flopping back. A loud popping noise startled Dan upright and he gasped, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. All he could see was Phil’s back.

“There’s a pair of boxers and sweatpants on the pillow next to you,” Phil said. Dan glanced over, reaching for the black boxer briefs and sliding them up his legs. He tossed the sweatpants onto the floor.

Phil walked back over to Dan with a tray containing two tall, slim glasses filled to the brim with sparking champagne, and a plate holding a dozen chocolate-covered strawberries. His jaw dropped as Phil set it down on the bed next to Dan, Phil himself already clad in a pair of colourful pajama pants. Phil shrugged at Dan’s gobsmacked expression. “What? You said you wanted it?”

Dan grabbed Phil’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss, picking up a strawberry with his free hand. He pulled back with a grin, biting into the fruit.

“Dear lord I love you,” he groaned, sipping the bubbly wine. Phil grinned, carefully climbing onto the bed next to Dan so as not to disturb the tray.

“You said we needed to talk?” Phil said quietly, sipping from him own glass of champagne. Dan waved his hand popping another strawberry into his mouth. Phil grinned as Dan’s eyes practically rolled back in his skull.

“We can talk in the morning, yeah? Right now I want shitty TV, food and cuddles.”

Phil smiled, grabbing the remote off the bedside table and opening his arms fro Dan to snuggle into.

“I think I might just be okay with that,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head and flipping to a random reality television channel. Dan beamed, nuzzling further into Phil’s chest as some woman with heels taller than Dan started shouting something. Phil sighed happily, reaching one hand up to pet Dan’s sweat-matted and curly hair.

_I might be more than okay with that._


End file.
